Tavore Paran
Tavore Paran was the second child of House Paran and sister to Ganoes and Felisin. She was a year younger than her brotherGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.49, so most likely born in the 1143rd year of Burn's Sleep, presumably in Unta where the family was based. In 1161BS, Tavore was described as being almost as tall as Ganoes, plain with pale eyes, a slash of bloodless lines comprising her features, with reddish hair trimmed shorter than was the style. A later description has her as thin but with wide hips, breasts which were a bit large for her frame, plain facial features and reddish hair, streaked with grey which she wore cropped short. Ganoes implied that Tavore had been in the habit of making up for him, assuming the burdens of his failures. Tavore was regarded as being 'cold iron'.House of Chains, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.512 In Gardens of the Moon When Ganoes came to Unta to report to Adjunct Lorn he visited the family estate and met Tavore there. She indicated that due to their father's failing health, she had taken over managing the family's position.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.48-50 In Deadhouse Gates Tavore had became Adjunct to Empress Laseen in the 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep Deadhouse Gates, Prologue after the death of Adjunct Lorn. Tavore assisted Laseen in her cull of Unta's noble families.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue To prove her loyalty to the Empress, she included her family in the cull. She sent her younger sister, Felisin with the other nobles to work in the Otataral mines.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue According to Gamet, she had ordered the arrests of her parents prior to their deaths by natural causes.House of Chains, Chapter 5 Her personal aide T'amber was assumed to also be her lover. In House of Chains Tavore arrived in Aren to lead the Malazan 14th Army to Raraku to crush the Seven Cities rebellion. Tavore personally killed Sha'ik Reborn in a duel, all the while unaware that "Sha'ik" was in fact her own sister, Felisin.House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.985 In The Bonehunters Tavore found herself at odds with the Empress, due to Laseen's betrayal of the Wickans and the 14th Army. She chose to leave the Empire and along with Kalam and T'amber, cut through the Claw ambushes set up for them throughout Malaz City, to reach the harbour where her now loyal army was waiting. It was at this point that the first hints of her plans were revealed in a speech she gave to her troops. At the time she mentioned a long "unwitnessed" journey ahead. In Reaper's Gale Arriving on the continent of Lether, the 14th Army (by then established as the Bonehunters) under Tavore's command assisted in the 'liberation' of the Letherii from the Tiste Edur. In Dust of Dreams Leading the Bonehunters and accompanied by the Army of Lether, Tavore guided the troops to the Wastes which would ultimately lead them to Kolanse. As they proceeded through the Wastes, Tavore's army inadvertently crossed the path of an army of the K'Chain Nah'ruk who attacked them. The ranks of the Bonehunters were decimated. Tavore eventually fell unconscious but survived the battle, due in part to the efforts of Lostara Yil, among others. In The Crippled God Tavore was healed of her battle wounds by DeadsmellThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p. 111. Tavore finally revealed that her goal was to free the Crippled God. In this endeavour, her Bonehunters rendezvoused with the Khundryl Burned Tears, the Letherii, the Perish Grey Helms and the Bolkando, led by Queen Abrastal. While the Perish, Letherii and Bolkando marched south along the coast, Tavore ordered the Bonehunters to march through the Glass Desert — a reportedly uncrossable wasteland, according to Queen Abrastal. The march was conducted mostly at night with rationed water, but even so, hundreds, perhaps thousands, died. Their pack animals dead, the Heavies were forced to pull the supply wagons while Tavore would not answer any question as to why they had to make such a crossing. After water ran out, the soldiers were forced to drink blood and urine, though their morale held up after uniting with the children of The Snake. Finally, when it was absolutely clear that the army would not make another march and Fist Blistig prepared to mutiny, Tavore used an enchanted dagger given to her by Mael to cut her hand open, raising a freshwater lake in the wasteland. The army was then able to march into Kolanse and prepared a last stand against the northern Assail army while Tavore ordered the Heavies and Marines, barely a hundred strong, to defend against a legion of Kolansii where the Crippled God's body healed. Just before the battle, Tavore asked Lostara Yil to help her don her armor. After opening an ornate box with the Paran family seal on it Lostara removed a necklace with a lone ornament in the shape of an eagle's talon confirming that Tavore was involved with, likely a member of, the Talon. The Bonehunters were cut down in their thousands while the Khundryl Tears launched their final charge with Warleader Gall. Tavore launched a desperate charge accompanied by Ruthan Gudd, Lostara Yil and Henar Vygulf. A band of regulars diverted from the main force to support them.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.860 Tavore's army was eventually relieved by the forces of her brother Ganoes Paran from the east. As Tavore was reunited with her brother, she blamed herself for the loss of Felisin, though she was still ignorant to the full extent of her role in the former's death.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.871 She was present at the barrow raising outside the Spire for the fallen. Quotes Notes and References The image used in the infobox is Tavore by Seraph777 pl:Tavore Paran Category:Malazans Category:Females Category:Adjuncts Category:Quon Talians Category:Bonehunter Category:High House Chains Category:Humans